


nothing guaranteed

by snsk



Series: 30 min request thing [12]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AWeddingPhil, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snsk/pseuds/snsk
Summary: “My,” Phil said. “My flatmate.”(for the anon who requested:  dan and phil fic kind of inspired by john legends song love me now? and based on this tweet: [phil] awkwardly going through that wedding and dodging girls who want to dance w/ him)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andrienaline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrienaline/gifts).



Phil had been introduced to two very nice-looking people so far.

He'd managed to smile politely and say, _Oh I'd love to show you around_ and slip away to his mum when one of Jen’s bridesmaids had exclaimed, “Phil, have you met Cora? She made the cake, and also-” and here she smiled meaningfully at him- “she's moving to London in January!”

He hoped it hadn't seemed rude, but Cora hadn't looked all that bothered; actually she seemed to be really into a conversation with Harry up over at the table near the fountain, so that was fine. Harry looked quite flustered and very pleased that such a pretty girl was paying him so much attention, so good for him, Phil supposed. Good for Cora.

Jen’s new husband, however, was proving much harder to deflect.

“And did I mention he's a Lawyer,” he was telling Phil very enthusiastically. Phil could hear the capital L.

All Phil had wanted was another plateful of mini cupcakes, and now he was cornered between Jake and Jake’s second cousin, Lyle.

Who Jake had mentioned was a lawyer at least twice in the span of three minutes.

At least Lyle had the grace to look slightly embarrassed; he said, “Jakey, please.” But he was smiling at Phil in a way that suggested they were in this together, sheepish _what can you do_ curve of mouth and brown eyes that were considering him appreciatively, and Phil really had just wanted to get himself and Martyn more chocolate minis.

“Law,” he said, inanely, when they both turned to him expectantly. “First year’s a killer.”

“You know about it?” Lyle asked and Jake chose this moment to melt away discreetly, quite obviously pleased with his outstanding matchmaking.

“No,” Phil said. “No, not firsthand. Dan took it for a year.”

“Dan?” Lyle asked, leaning in a bit into his space, obviously interested in anything Phil had to say.

“My,” Phil said. “My flatmate.”

The words tasted absurdly bitter in his mouth, in a way they never had before.

“Sorry,” Phil said, “I'm going to. Get this to Martyn. He gets so grouchy when he's hungry. I'll- I'll see you around,” and he smiled apologetically and left, only catching the first melted bit of disappointment in Lyle’s expression.

Martyn was busy talking to George about Eastenders, and he turned and said “Finally,” when Phil returned.

Phil punched him on the shoulder. “You didn't rescue me!”

“From what?” Martyn asked, genuinely puzzled.

“That's the second person I've been set up with.” Phil felt a bit hunted. “Did they send out a mass email? Single and almost thirty and not altogether failing in life?”

He watched Martyn scoffing down his hard-earned cupcakes. “You're not leaving my side until this is over, I hope you know that.”

“Yeah, yeah, I'll protect you,” Martyn agreed.

The band struck up a slow-dancing song, and they watched as people, stomachs slightly more satisfied, started filing onto the space cleared out as the dance floor.

It really was a nice wedding. It was all dusty rose and gold, and people could dance barefoot if they wanted, in the grass. Sunset was about to fall, but for now it was the late lovely rays of the evening sun spreading over the food, over the faces, lighting them up, transfiguring the laughter into something warmer and the music into something sweeter.

Phil didn't know how to get rid of the aftertaste of bitterness on his tongue. He didn’t seem to be able to forget about it quite completely.

“Boys!” Mum appeared in front of him, all red dress and familiar touch on his arm. “Are you enjoying yourselves?”

“These cupcakes,” Martyn said instantly, “are heaven.”

“He's had _twelve,”_ Phil told her.

“Tattletale!” Martyn accused.

“Boys,” Mum said, eyes amused and expression fond. “I might remind you that we're at a wedding, and you're supposed to be on your best behaviour. Come and dance with me,” she suggested, as the music segued into Ray LaMontagne.

She tugged at Martyn’s arm. Martyn got up and kissed her hand very seriously. “Darling?” she said to Phil.

“Go ahead,” Phil said, smiling. “I'll catch up. Just going to eat what's left of my share.” He indicated the cupcakes. Martyn twirled her into the throng, and then they were lost in the loose, happy crowd of people.

He pulled out his phone. Last he'd texted was a picture of the spread, and he'd gotten back a _yum wrap me back an hors d’oeuvre in a lettuce leaf thanks_

George said: “Excellent ‘do.”

Phil looked up from his screen at his cousin. “Yeah, nice, isn't it?”

George looked sympathetic. “I've actually got a friend who hates going to these things alone as much as you.”

Phil felt quite alarmed. “It's a family thing, actually, Martyn isn't even here with-”

“Gorgeous,” George said, eyes completely sincere. “Regular stunner, Phil. She's a biochemist! Which sounds a lot more boring but she's not, really, and-”

“Great,” Phil said. “She sounds. Absolutely. Well. You can tell me more later.” He scrambled to his feet. “Nipping to the loo, now, really urgent-”

“That's not the way!” George called kindly after him.

The song changed as he walked hastily and aimlessly away; something overlaid with clunky, fading piano. He had an idea he'd find the back garden, perhaps. Everything was gold ribbons and roses. Everything was very beautiful and romantic, and everybody knew not to set Martyn up with anyone, because everybody knew Cornelia was waiting for him back home.

He stood half hidden from general view near a huge rhododendron bush wrapped with tiny sparkling fairy lights, and took out his phone again. _I don't know what's in the stars/ never heard it from above/ the world isn't ours_ , the singer crooned, and Phil closed his eyes until the ringing stopped.

“Phil?” Dan asked. And then again, when Phil didn't immediately answer. “Phil?”

_I don't know who's gonna kiss you when I'm gone-_

“They're having cheesecake,” Phil said. “That's- that's the wedding cake.”

He heard Dan's small amused huff. “You came all the way for no wedding cake, then?”

 _When we've done all that we could,_ Phil heard. And something indecipherable, and _even when we try so hard-_

“There are cupcakes, though,” he said. “They're so good. I think me and Martyn have almost finished them all. The other guests must be so mad.”

“Phil,” Dan said. “Oh, Phil. Better run before you have to face the Wrath of Guests.” He did not ask why Phil was ringing him in the middle of the wedding. All he said was: “Did you meet Uncle Kevin?”

“Yes,” Phil said. “And all his varied and detailed issues with his athlete's foot.”

Dan groaned in sympathy, and Phil laughed. His chest felt suddenly, inexplicably lighter.

“They have fairy lights,” he said. “Like you want for ours.”

There was a slight pause.

_Oh I don't know how the years will go down_

_but it's alright_

“Yeah?” Dan said.

If Phil was at home, he would have reached out to touch the curve of his mouth. He could- he could _hear_ his dimple.

“Uh-huh,” he said. “I'll send you a picture.”

 _-like it's all I have,_ the singer promised, and Dan said: “When is your train again?”

They both knew exactly when Phil's train was.

“Three,” Phil told him, and that was a promise, too.

"I'll be at that thing, remember," Dan said.

"I remember," Phil said. "I'll be there."

“Is that John Legend?” Dan asked. “Excellent taste.”

“Is it?”

“It is,” Dan said, and hummed along. _Love me now, love me now, oh, love you now, oh-_

_love me now-_

_love you now-_

Phil could not taste anymore bitterness when the song ended; as if Dan, even this far, had reached into his mouth with the chords and licked it all away.

He said: “I have to go, I think.”

Dan said: “Have fun. Dance to some ABBA for me,” because he knew what Phil's family was like, down to the last detail of Uncle Kevin’s fungal infection.

They’d all know. When they came to the wedding. They all would. That years and years ago, he’d managed to snag himself the prettiest, and smartest, and least boring person around, ever. Phil walked back to the wedding, and his phone was solid and comforting against his thigh.

* * *

[[here](https://twitter.com/bisexualphilip/status/807920416656211968) is the excellent tweet]

**Author's Note:**

> snsknene.tumblr.com
> 
> s/o to romy thank u for it


End file.
